Tormentosa Inseguridad
by Anaiid
Summary: "No se cuando me enamoré de ti, pero ahí estaba. El amor más imposible del mundo". —Anónimo—. One Shot/kiKasa/Concluido.


_**Disclaimer´s incluidos**_

 _ **Tormentosa Inseguridad**_

La reunión con el entrenador Takeuchi había sido extenuante. Nuevas estrategias, decisiones sobre los novatos, el inventario de suplementos y vitaminas, elección y re consideraciones sobre los regulares. Todo, absolutamente todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, los pasillos se le hacían eternos y la caída del sol anunciaba la llegada inminente de la fría noche. Pensó durante un momento en su equipo, en los chicos de la banca y aquellos que aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de jugar en un partido oficial. —Definitivamente debo hacer algo sobre eso—. Murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo. Los de tercer año pronto se graduarían, por lo menos deseaba dejar en ellos un buen recuerdo de algún juego. La emoción tras la victoria, la tristeza posterior a la derrota, la alegría de jugar con tu equipo, el orgullo de pertenecer a Kaijō. Deseaba qué conocieran todo aquello concerniente al deporte que tanto amaba.

Pensar en eso sin lugar a dudas lo había motivado. Levantó levemente la manga gris de su uniforme y echó una ojeada al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. —Aún queda algo de tiempo antes de que cierren—. Pensó interiormente. — ¡Bien! —. Juntó las manos y aflojó la corbata de su cuello. —Correr de aquí hasta el gimnasio será un excelente calentamiento—. Amaba los desafíos casi tanto como al baloncesto; naturalmente en su rostro se formó una curva y acto seguido sus piernas empezaron a moverse con dirección a su objetivo.

La respiración agitada, los rítmicos latidos de su corazón, el sonido de los zapatos al chocar contra el suelo. — ¿Cómo no adorar todo eso? —. Suspiró dejando atrás todo el estrés que minutos antes lo había envuelto. Ahora su sangre ardía y sus ganas de jugar iban en aumento.

Se detuvo dramáticamente al ver la puerta del gimnasio abierta, normalmente nadie se quedaba a entrenar, más aún en época de exámenes. —Frunció el ceño—. Al parecer debería dar una buena reprimenda al idiota que había desobedecido las reglas. Caminó hasta la puerta y una vez adentro del gimnasio la cerró con fuerza en un gesto de ira.

Instantáneamente empezó a buscar con la mirada al culpable de su enojo, más sin embargo no pudo hallar presencia humana allí, la cancha se encontraba totalmente desértica, los balones estaban en su sitio y los demás instrumentos también. Pero algo no andaba bien. —O al menos eso le dijo su instinto—. Se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, si bien resultaba ser que todo había sido una tergiversada y mala jugada de su cabeza, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que debía cambiarse para poder entrenar sin incomodidades.

El vestuario se encontraba a escasos metros, las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas, la bombilla —Nuevamente— se había quemado Otro asunto a discutir con el entrenador que debería agregar a la lista.

La sorpresa nuevamente se hizo presente en él cuando visualizó la luz que se escapaba del vestidor bajo la puerta. —Así que aquí estabas, idiota—. Dijo en voz alta con notoria irritación.

Corrió hacia ella y la abrió súbitamente. Frente a él, a un par de metros alcanzó visualizar una revoltosa cabeza rubia que reposaba contra la pared, llevaba su uniforme del Instituto, no obstante era obvio que recientemente había entrenado. A un lado de él descansaba una mochila semiabierta, en la cual pese a la pequeña abertura resaltaba la ropa que habitualmente utilizaba para entrenar: una camiseta que oscilaba entre negro y azul oscuro y unos shorts largos amarillentos.

Kasamatsu se acercó un poco con la intención de despertarlo, pero ese sentimientos se disipó rápidamente en cuanto tuvo una mejor vista del rubio.

El cansancio lo tenía pintado en toda la cara pero irónicamente no perdía su atractivo. —Esa observación le había causado un leve sonrojo—. También, pudo observar que pequeñas gotas se deslizaban de su cabeza para caer con suavidad sobre el cuello y posteriormente humedecer la camisa. —No debía llevar mucho dormido—. El cabello mojado lo llevó a esa conjetura.

Llevaba un par de días sin ver a Kise, los exámenes eran una cosa de locos. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo invertía estudiando. Deseaba ir a una buena universidad. Sin embargo, aunque en primera instancia había considerado ese par de días un descanso de él, de su actitud inmadura y sus frenéticas fans, al poco tiempo había sentido que esa distancia... Dolía.

Tal vez se había acostumbrado demasiado a ese cabeza de chorlito o quizá le había tomado cierto tipo de afecto, sea cual fuese la respuesta la angustia de no tenerlo cerca no disminuía.

Se sentó a un lado de él, tratando de colocar en orden todos sus pensamientos. No obstante, fue en vano. Su olor, su leve respiración, la expresión somnolienta de su rostro. Absolutamente todo aumentaba su desconcierto.

—Senpai... —. Salió de la boca del rubio tan débilmente que Kasamatsu tuvo que agudizar el oído.

"Senpai" ¿Eh? Echó una mirada a Kise, el cual aún estaba profundamente dormido. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, así era como solía llamarlo. Aunque normalmente también se dirigía a los demás superiores por ése honorífico ¿Qué le hacía pensar que esa débil modulación hubiera sido para él? Más importante aún, ¿Por qué su corazón se agitaba de esa manera? ¿Desde cuándo algo más que el baloncesto reanimaba sus sentidos? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, si continuaba así seguramente se volvería loco.

Nuevamente dirigió su vista hacía el rubio y acto seguido su corazón reaccionó también.

—Maldición—. Murmuró en voz baja.

Sentía que el calor le quemaba la cara.

—Senpai...

Nuevamente esa palabra ¿Qué estaría soñando? O más bien... ¿Con quién? Kasamatsu frunció el ceño amargamente, la idea de que Kise soñara con alguien lo irritaba... Un momento ¿Alguien? —Apretó con fuerza los puños—. Obviamente Kise debería tener todo tipo de pretendientes, era atractivo y encantador. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de inseguridad? —Claro, si Kise empieza a salir con alguien probablemente descuidaría sus actividades en el club—. Se dijo a sí mismo, buscando una razón lógica al sentimiento de angustia que lo azotaba, pero, no obtuvo el efecto deseado.

Se movió incomodo en él pequeño espacio de suelo, se sentía irritado, iracundo, indeciso e inseguro; una combinación de sentimientos catastrófica. Pensó durante un minuto despertarlo pero, si le preguntaba acerca de lo que estaba soñando y obtenía por respuesta alguna de las locas ideas que su mente había maquinado simplemente... No sabría cómo reaccionar.  
Tal vez debió haber sido un poco más amable con él, menos estricto, más abierto.

—Bien, ya no importa—. Murmuró derrotado, aunque no comprendía que había perdido o el porqué de ese sentimiento. Lo único que su mente tenía claro era que no deseaba continuar allí.

Se colocó de pie y tomó su mochila. Cuando estuviera lo suficientemente lejos llamaría al celular de Kise con el fin de despertarlo, no podía dejarlo allí, pero tampoco tenía deseos de hablar con él; al menos no en ese momento.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y luego, su corazón simplemente se detuvo.

—Kasamatsu... Senpai...

Nuevamente estaba hablando dormido en un tono tan bajo que resultaba toda una faena escucharlo; pero lo había hecho, cada palabra, las pausas entre ellas, el tono somnoliento. Había escuchado todo claramente.

Se acercó a él y posteriormente se agachó lo suficiente para estar a su altura.

—Idiota—. Le dijo sin recibir respuesta.

Después, juntó sus labios contra los de Kise suavemente, calmando así la marea de emociones que era en ese momento, dejando atrás sus inseguridades, hallando por fin las respuestas a su infinidad de incógnitas...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?

Realmente espero que te haya gustado este One Shot. Es mi primera vez escribiendo Yaoi y estaba un poco perdida xD En fin, yo he quedado muy conforme con el resultado.

No me quiero explayar mucho en esta nota así que solo me centrare en lo realmente importante.

Los hechos posteriores al beso los dejaré en manos del lector. Mi única intención era abarcar la inseguridad que conlleva amar, los endemoniados celos y las malas jugarretas que te hace la mente.

He vuelto, y con esto me refiero a que retomaré mis otros trabajos. De hecho, ya ando escribiendo algo; lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad como "Enséñame a quererte". Es un FanFic completamente SasuSaku en el cual estoy depositando todo de mí. (Posteriormente lo subiré aquí) En cuanto a mis otros trabajos, bueno, no pienso extenderme mucho en ellos, serán a lo sumo de cuatro capítulos cada uno.

Finalmente, agradezco mucho el tiempo que hayas invertido en leerme y si gustas dejarme un review me harías muy feliz.

Es un placer haber vuelto.

Anaiid.


End file.
